The present invention generally relates to the art of object-oriented programming and more particularly to an object-oriented programming support system for improving productivity of object-oriented programming and program development.
Program languages are used in computers for formulating a processing to be carried out by the computer. Among others, C and C++ languages are used extensively these days, wherein the C++ language is particularly useful for describing an object-oriented program.
When developing a program, a newly created program is subjected to a compiling process for converting the program to a form ready for execution by a computer, wherein an error message is issued when there is an error in the compiled program. An error message generally includes information such as the location of the error in the program and a brief explanation on the grammar that caused the error. Thus, the programmer has to verify the program based on the error message for necessary correction.
However, such conventional error messages have been insufficient as a guidance of error correction for programmers, and the error correction has remained a tedious procedure for a programmer. In object-oriented programs, in particular, there can be a case in which the program includes no grammatical error in spite of the fact that the program contains inadequate description. In such a case, no error message is issued at all. Thus, the inadequate part remains in the program as a bug until it is noticed by an unexpected behavior of the computer system.